How to make a jaded cupid fall in love
by michiiyu
Summary: What if instead of shouldering his love problem Kureno went to ask the advice of someone experienced in the field."I shouldn't have played cupid" " I always thought cupid to be a diaper wearing romanticist not a jaded doctor"  FULL SUMMARY INSIDE


How to make a jaded cupid fall in love.

What if instead of shouldering his love problem Kureno went to ask the advice of someone experienced in the field, someone he knows that would listen to him and give him rational advice. And that person offered his help but as a consequence got entangled in a problem he wished to never experience again. "I shouldn't have played cupid" " I always thought cupid to be a diaper wearing romanticist not a jaded doctor"

Hatori X Saki fic! Okay, so I just passed by the fruits basket fandom after a veeerryyy long time and realized that a pairing here needs some love, though I am not the greatest author I can somehow conjure a few scened or stories that will make me love this pairing more…. OK I'm selfish I'm writing this so I can satisfy my fantasies so forgive me for some errors… specially OOCness I still can't tune well with Hatori~

Knock knock

It was past the office hours even for a clinic 2.30 **am **is just too much of a strain, so leaving his works Hatori Sohma stood up and walked towards the door all the while thinking of the possible people who will visit him in this ungodly hour. He thought of Ayame and Shigure asking him advice about something utterly irrelevant since they're the only people he knows that would have the shamelessness to disturb people at 2 AM. He treasure their friendship he truly does but sometimes, scratch that, he ALWAYS wish that his so called friends can learn and practice the use of commonsense for once in their lives. He was so convince that it is either Ayame or Shigure or both outside his door that he was caught off guard that it was neither of them. Standing just outside his door is the last person he expected to see and definitely the last person who would ask for his help not only because they rarely talk unless about important matters which always concern Akito but because he always imagined him to be one of the people in the Sohma family who is _normal_ he never imagined KURENO to be the type of person who would go knocking at someone's place at 2AM asking for advice about LOVE.

"I'm sorry for asking you about something like this but I am really troubled right now that I think Hatori-san is the only one who can help me" Kureno apologetically said as he played with the rim of the cup of coffee Hatori offered him 5 minutes ago. Obviously Kureno is really trouble since he decided to visit Hatori at 2AM, and being the kind person he is he can't tell Kureno to ask someone else for advice, love is definitely out of his expertise afterall he only experienced love once and it failed so miserably that just thinking of falling in love again makes him shiver. He really want to send him off but Kureno looked really lost and desperate that he can't say it, so he decided to do the best solution he can think for now, that is to listen to his problem.

"Kureno, can you tell me what troubles you?" he started, afterall he is really interested with the problem that drove Kureno to desperation.

"This is the first time I ever felt something like this, I fell in love with a lady named Arisa-san she is a very strong willed and beautiful woman, but because of my weakness and indecisiveness I ended up hurting her. I know that it is for the best that we go our separate ways but I can't forget her I'm so confused that I don't know what to do anymore. I've been contemplating for a week and I still can't come up with the right answer it's driving me insane, Hatori-san what should I do?" Kureno asked his eyes boring into the doctor. It screams of despair, sadness but most of all longing a very very deep longing for the woman named Arisa. He remembered Kana, and their relationship. It's different from Kureno's situation and he doesn't think that he can help him. From the rational part of his mind, he wants to tell Kureno to let go of Arisa-san so she doesn't end up like Kana, so they won't repeat the same tragedy and experience the same pain as his, but his heart is telling him something else, that the Arisa girl is different from Kana and if they travel from a different road they might attain the happiness him and Kana didn't. Judging from how Kureno looks and acts right now he really loves the girl and it would only drive him to the same despair he fell in if kureno will suppress his feelings something that Hatori wouldn't want anyone else to experience so throwing away the thoughts from his rational mind he followed his heart's desire.

"Kureno what do you think is the right answer?"

"I don't know that's why I'm asking Hatori-san" he held the coffee mug tighter his knuckles turning pale with the pressure.

"I think that the right answer is the one where happiness can be found" he leaned on his reclining chair while taking a peak at Kana's picture

"Ha?"

Hatori smiled slightly before continuing "In this life there are so many answers that it can be either right or wrong. It might be right for one person but not for another, so I think that the right answer is the one where you can find happiness" Hatori paused for a second before looking Kureno in the eyes "Kureno, are you happy right now?"

Kureno just shook his head perplexed with Hatori's question "me too. I can't tell you the right answer and I can only give you these philosophical shits that have no real meaning. Sometimes morally right answers hurts, I know that I did the right decision that time. I don't regret that decision, even though it hurts. The only regret that I have now is that I let her experienced sadness enough to drive her to a corner, I just wished that I had given her more happiness" he gave a deep sigh, they both know what decision Hatori was talking about even without specifying it, "You know what I'm trying to say here right Kureno?"

Kureno just nodded waiting for Hatori to continue

"Do you think that by letting everything end like this will give her happiness?" he looked at him olive eyes meeting caramel.

"But this way she will not be hurt" Kureno protested in a small voice

"Did you talk with her about it?"

"No how can I possibly expose her to danger I want her to be happy"

"The only person who will know what will make her happy is Arisa-san herself. And I'm sure happiness for her does not include you falling into despair while deciding by yourself what would make her happy Kureno"

"But I'm scared that Arisa-san hates me now that she won't talk with me after all that I've done" Hatori gave Kureno a small smile while placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry leave it to me" _I'll definitely help you. _

The next day, after all the brave things he told Kureno Hatori is immediately caught in a slump. He never thought that the woman Kureno fell in love with is high school student studying in Yuki and Kyo's school and more importantly a yankee.

"I know he said that she's strong willed but I wonder how I'll approach her now" Kureno is really catching him by surprise, not only by his action but also with his rather peculiar taste. He always heard the phrase "Don't judge the book by its cover" surely that phrase was meant for people like Kureno. He'd been following Arisa-san the moment she left school and now she's in her 3rd part time job in a family restaurant, if there's something worth praising about this girl that's her unlimited supply of energy.

He was about to leave the restaurant when he saw Arisa-san leaving but was stopped when he felt shivers, no, more like electricity running from his nape down to the spine.

"You've been following Arisa since she left from school. You look like a really respectable person to be a stalker but something about your waves is…wrong almost disconcerting" Hatori was surprised when he heard a monotonous voice. More so when he saw a girl, judging from her unifom from the same high school as Arisa-san, sitting beside him he didn't notice anyone walking and sitting beside him. _How long has she been sitting there?_

"I've been here for exactly 10 minutes, now would you introduce yourself? What would a Sohma want with Arisa? Does it have something to do with Tohru as well?" she asked her violet eyes staring straight at Hatori's. He was taken aback he had never met anyone who can stare at someone so directly with no emotion and he is sure that he never said his question out loud.

"Well? If you're not going to answer then I will deem you as dangerous and I swear" she smirked a smirk that didn't reach her eyes "I'll let you experience something… equally dangerous" when she said that he felt another electricity crawl down his spine. He's surprised at the same time amuse with the girl so much younger than him threatening more so mocking him. His lips turned a couple degrees up before answering.

"I have something I'd like to discuss with Arisa-san, something that does not involve Honda-san. Since you know I'm a Sohma as for how I'm not exactly sure, I take that you're acquainted with my relatives Yuki and Kyo?" He waited for the girl to nod before he continued "Whether I'm dangerous or not I assure you for now I'm not" the word for now didn't escape her sharp hearing but decided to dismiss it. Instead she decided to pry about the something he'd like to discuss with Arisa, she have a vague idea of what it is but decided to play on the safe side.

"Arisa is, a little distracted; I can feel from her waves that she is angry and sad at the same time. From what I can conjure it started a week ago after I felt the pink flowery waves flowing from her. It can't be that Arisa's problem is connected with another Sohma, or is it?" she started nonchalantly, while choosing her words carefully.

"Unfortunately, I think that another Sohma is giving your friend another problem" Hatori decided that it would be better to have a give and take relationship with the girl, she looks as if she knows what is going on and will be of help in Kureno and Arisa-san's relationship. Judging from what she said it seems that Arisa-san is angry with Kureno but there is still a chance for reconciliation. And the way she said another Sohma made him chuckle mentally it seems his other relatives are giving Honda-san trouble which is already a given. It felt like she thought that only a Sohma will bring trouble to her friends, which is not entirely wrong.

"Is that Sohma a very polite guy with a gentle smile who hides behind a mask even if he is a dimwitted jerk who doesn't even know that there's a basket in a convenience store?" She inquired still in a monotone while she took a sip of her tea.

"Well, He is very polite and he is gentle. Everyone has a mask or two but I don't know if he's a dimwitted jerk, I'll try to ask him next time" Hatori answered also taking a sip from his coffee, inside his mind he is laughing with the way she described Kureno it felt like something Arisa-san would say.

"No need to ask, that is something I just picked up from Arisa, it seems like she is thinking about him"

"ah" he kept his response short keeping in mind the information the girl just said

"Aren't you creeped out?"

"Why would I be?" Hatori raised an elegant brow

"I'm talking as if I can read minds, I even answered a question you asked in your mind, I also knew you were a Sohma without asking"

"You don't strike me as a person who would tell a lie" he left out the word girl knowing that it would offend her

"You don't find it peculiar?" she asked interest coating her monotonous voice

"There are a lot of peculiar things in this world, it just happens that yours is useful" _ yes just like the zodiac curse and my memory erasing powers at least yours can't hurt_

"I was trying to scare you off by showing you a glimpse of my power but it seems futile"

"I'm sorry" Hatori mentally smiled, he really finds this girl amusing her way of thinking is too out of the world.

"Apology accepted. Since you are here does that mean that Sohma loves Arisa?" she said with a straight face as if apologizing is the most obvious thing that anyone should have said.

"Yes" he answered; she can see in his eyes and feel in his waves that this person is saying the truth.

"Then please tell him that Arisa does not hate him, and is waiting for him. I'm sure he is worried about something worthless like I want to make her happy, but Arisa is a strong person she won't break that easily and so is Tohru" She said before leaving. The words she said caught Hatori by surprise it's like she knows more than she let's on, it felt like she knows about the Sohma's curse and the conflicting feelings and impending problems that will happen. He smiled, "Yes, thank you" he said to the silhouette of the girl before he stood up and leave. Today's investigation is a fruitful one.

"Kureno will surely like this news"

A.N okay I know this one's pretty boring…. Well I want to emphasize how they met XD so tune in for more I promise it will get better.


End file.
